The present invention relates to an input device for a game controller, and more particularly to the input device for the game controller in which both a digital and an analog output can be generated by means of a compact and simple trigger button type switch.
A related input device for a game controller of this type will be explained referring to FIG. 5. The input device 1 for the game controller consists of a base board 4 on which a pair of electrodes 2 and 3 are fixed, a click rubber 5 rigidly provided on the base board 4, a button 6 placed on the click rubber 5, and a casing 7 which covers the click rubber 5 and the button 6. The casing 7 is substantially an inverted shape of a bottomed cylinder, and is provided with an opening 7a at its upper end part. The click rubber 5 is formed of elastic material and composed of a cylindrical body 5a in a substantially cylindrical shape, extending portions 5b which extend from the cylindrical body 5a diagonally downward, and leg portions 5c disposed at lower ends of the extending portions 5b. A conductive body 5d is fixed to a lower end part of the cylindrical body 5a. 
The leg portions 5c are fixed to the base board 4, and at the same time, support a lower end part of the casing 7. The button 6 consists of an upper small-diameter portion 6a in a cylindrical shape which is smaller in diameter than the opening 7a, and a lower large-diameter portion 6b in a cylindrical shape which is larger in diameter than the opening 7a. The upper small-diameter portion 6a is arranged so as to pass through the opening 7a formed in the casing 7 and project upward from the casing 7, while the lower large-diameter portion 6b is disposed inside the upper end part of the casing 7, and biased in an upward direction by means of the click rubber 5.
When the button 6 is pushed down, the extending portions 5b of the click rubber 5 are deformed with the push motion of the button 6 to move the cylindrical body 5a of the click rubber 5 downward. By further pushing the button 6 downward, the extending portions 5b are greatly deformed instantaneously bringing the conductive body 5d fixed to the lower end part of the cylindrical body 5a into contact with the electrodes 2 and 3 thereby to establish electrical conduction between the electrodes 2 and 3. Moreover, when the extending portions 5b are greatly deformed instantaneously, an operator of the button 6 can feel a touch of a click, and the operator can confirm from the touch of the click that the electrical conduction has been established between the electrodes 2 and 3.
In the related input device for the game controller, when the button is pushed downward, the click rubber located below the button is deformed by the push motion of the button, and the cylindrical body of the click rubber moves downward, whereby the conductive body fixed to the cylindrical body allows a pair of the electrodes provided on the base board to be electrically conducted. However, this input device for the game controller has been insufficient in function to act as the input device for the game controller, since it has only an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d switching function of the electrodes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a button type input device for the game controller in which an analog output can be generated in accordance with the push-down operation of the button, as well as the on/off switching function in order to improve the function of the controller.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, an input device includes a base board with first and second electrodes disposed thereon. A resist covers the first electrode and a capacitance-operated sensor is mounted on the resist and covers the second electrode. A click rubber with deformable extending portions is positioned above the capacitance-operated sensor. A button translatable within an aperture in a casing is mounted on top of the click rubber, where the casing covers the sensor, the click rubber and a portion of the button.
Here, the silicon rubber sensor and the resist generates an analog output signal between the first and second electrodes in proportion to a force pressing the button, when the pressing force is larger than a predetermined pressing force enough to deform the click rubber so as to establish the output signal.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the input device includes a base board with first and second electrodes disposed thereon, and a piezoelectric sensor disposed on the base board so as to cover the electrodes. A click rubber with deformable extending portions is positioned above the piezoelectric sensor. A button translatable within an aperture in a casing is mounted on top of the click rubber, where the casing covers the sensor, the click rubber and a portion of the button.
Here, the piezoelectric sensor generates an analog output signal between the first and second electrodes in proportion to a force pressing the button, when the pressing force is larger than a predetermined pressing force enough to deform the click rubber so as to establish the output signal.
In the above configurations, the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d operation can be effected by the button operation, and at the same time, the analog output can be generated in correspondence with the push-down operation of the button.